my_kamen_riderfandomcom-20200214-history
Demon Imperial Dragon Tatsulot
Demon Imperial Dragon Tatsulot is a small golden dragon known as the Goldy Wyvern and also a transformation device that allows Kiva to become Emperor Form. Fictional character biography *'Length:' 250mm *'Width:' 110mm *'Weight:' 650g *'Maximum Flight Speed:' 280km/h Tatsulot was resting inside the ceiling of Castle Doran until Wataru's rage from the harm coming to Mio awakens him. After his initial appearance, Tatsulot would go on to live in Wataru's house. Sometimes appearing without being summoned by the Tatsulot Fuestle. He and Kivat do not usually get along because of their differing attitudes. Later, Tatsulot joins Kivat telling the viewer random historical facts while scenes from the previous episode play in the background, although his historical knowledge is somewhat limited. He would later help narrate the current events in the 2008 storyline with Kivat. As Transformation Rotation Brace Tatsulot Tatsulot is also called the Transformation Rotation Brace Tatsulot. Combination of "Tatsu" and "Slot" and helps unleashes Kiva's Final Wake Up, evoking his transformation to Emperor Form. While Kiva is in Emperor Form, Tatsulot's Imperial Slot utilizes a roulette system to use one of four Fever themed attacks, with Tatsulot able to attach to each of the Arms Monster weapons for more power.TV Asahi's page for Tatsulot *'Wake Up Fever' activates Emperor Form's Emperor Moon Break or DoGaBaKi Emperor Form's DoGaBaKi Emperor Break|. Kiva's legs are surrounded by energy blades similar in shape to the "wings" of Kiva's insignia. With these blades, Kiva can hit with a variety of kicks, including a bicycle kick with the blades stabbing through the target multiple times, an attack sometimes preceded by a front dropkick, and a jumping roundhouse kick. As DoGaBaKi Emperor Form, Kiva uses the Emperor Moon Break Rider Kick, only enhanced with fire, water, and lightning. *'Garulu Fever' summons the Garulu Saber as Tatsulot connects to the hilt, allowing Kiva to be shot into the air for the Emperor Howling Slash overhead slash attack. Tatsulot can also be attached to the Garulu Saber's pummel to ignite the blade, as well as making Tatsulot emit a blade of fire for an alternative finisher. *'Basshaa Fever' summons the Basshaa Magnum as it connects to Tatsulot, allowing Kiva to execute the Emperor Aqua Tornado attack with the powered-up version of Kiva Basshaa Form's finisher to blast the Fangires. This finishing move was not featured in the series' run, but made an appearance in the video game Kamen Rider Battride War II. *'Dogga Fever' summons the Dogga Hammer as it connects to Tatsulot, allowing Kiva to execute the Emperor Thunder Slap attack, with Tatsulot creating an orb of electricity that Kiva bashes with the hammer to put a Fangire in its fragile state before executing a smashing deathblow. Fuestle The Tatsulot Fuestle summons Tatsulot from Castle Doran. It is different from Kiva's other fuestles in that it is red instead of transparent and does not appear to be stored on Kiva's belt. Kamen Rider Battride War Tatsulot appears as a navigator in the video game Kamen Rider Battride War. References Category:Rider Powers Category:Dragon Monsters Category:Form-accessing Devices